Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort, (born as Tom Marvolo Riddle), or simply Voldemort is the main villain of the Harry Potter book and film franchise. He is a very powerful Dark Wizard and the Dark Lord of the Death Eaters; who aims to take over the wizarding world and shape it following his supremacist views. He made himself the archenemy of Harry Potter after trying to kill him, having learnt that he would grow into a threat. Main Allies: Xehanort, Sauron Main Enemies: Harry Potter, Starlight Glimmer, Harry Potter Saga In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Voldemort furthers his quest for ultimate power. He disposes of the Minister for Magic and replaces him with Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse. Establishing a totalitarian police state, he has Muggle-borns persecuted and arrested for "stealing magic" from the "pure blood" wizards. After failing to kill Harry with Lucius Malfoy's borrowed wand (to avoid the effect of Priori Incantatem), he goes on a murderous search for the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created, seeing it as the weapon he needs to overcome Harry's wand and make him truly invincible. He goes on a quest that takes him out of the country to Gregorovitch's wand shop, where he kills the old wandmaker. His journey also takes him to Nurmengard, the prison where Gellert Grindelwald is kept, and he kills Grindelwald as well. He finally locates the Elder Wand and steals it from Dumbledore's tomb. Later, he finds out that Harry and his friends are hunting and destroying his Horcruxes. After offering the occupants of Hogwarts mercy if they give up Harry, he assembles a large army and launches an invasion of the castle, where Harry is searching for Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem, one of the Horcruxes. Voldemort orders his pet snake Nagini to execute Snape, believing it would make him the true master of the Elder Wand, since Snape killed Dumbledore. He then calls an hour's armistice, in exchange for Harry.31 When Harry willingly walks into Voldemort's camp in the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort strikes him down with the Elder Wand. However, the use of Harry's blood to resurrect Voldemort's body proves to be a major setback: while Harry's blood runs in Voldemort's veins, Harry cannot be killed as his mother's protection lives on now in Voldemort too. Instead, Voldemort destroys the part of his own soul that resides in Harry’s body. Voldemort forces Rubeus Hagrid to carry Harry's apparently lifeless body back to the castle as a trophy, sparking another battle during which Nagini, his last Horcrux, is destroyed by Neville Longbottom. The battle then moves into the Great Hall, where Voldemort fights Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Horace Slughorn simultaneously. Harry then reveals himself and explains to Voldemort that Draco became the true master of the Elder Wand when he disarmed Dumbledore; Harry, in turn, won the wand's allegiance when he took Draco's wand. Voldemort nonetheless casts the Killing Curse with the Elder Wand while Harry uses a Disarming Charm with Draco's, but the Elder Wand refuses to kill its master and the spell rebounds on Voldemort who, with all of his Horcruxes destroyed, finally dies. His body is laid in a different chamber from all the others who died battling him. Rowling stated that after his death, Voldemort is forced to exist in the stunted infant-like form that Harry sees in the King's Cross-like Limbo after his confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Rowling also mentioned that, despite his extreme fear of death, he cannot become a ghost. Knuckles and the Black Knight TBA The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Voldermort rejoins with the Elders of the Realm and remeet with his archenemy Harry Potter and The Alpha Team. During Phobos' phone call, He suggested the Robotic Empire and Elders of the realm will kill Phobos League. Allies and enemies Allies: his Death Eaters, Nagini, Demona, Machinedramon, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Master Xehanort, Sauron, The Cult of Shadows Enemies: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Order of Phoenix, Blue, The Alpha Team, Cap. Knuckles, Caliburn, Sir Bendtron, Sir Birdest, Sir Gala, The Helper Squad, The Striker Force, The Omega League, Scorpion's squad, The V Crusaders, The Bodyguard unit, The Speed Crusade, The K Team, The Alpha and Omega Team, Meister of War TBA LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Season 2: Days of Future Past TBA Gallery Lord-voldemort.jpg Voldemort 2.jpg Voldemort.jpg Lord Voldemort 2.jpg Lord Voldemort's Death.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Archenemies Category:Characters hailing from the Harry Potter Universe Category:Partial Human Category:Partner Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:King Arthur's alliance Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Human haters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Sixth In Command Category:Elders of the Realm Category:Torturers Category:Anarchist Category:Flyers Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Third in Command Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Murderers Category:Warlocks Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Traitors Category:Sith Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Book Characters Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Cowards Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:New Sith Order Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Damned Souls